gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Knife
The Knife is a melee weapon in the Grand Theft Auto games. The knife is a moderate weapon that allows the player to attack without a firearm and, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, allows stealth kills that don't attract unwanted attention. It takes up the "melee" weapon slot. In GTA San Andreas some prostitutes wield the knife. It is used in many missions in the game like Madd Dogg's Rhymes, Amphibious Assault, The Da Nang Thang, Dam and Blast and Vertical Bird. The Knife is more than just a simple melee weapon. If CJ is crouching and is aiming behind an opponent, he will execute a stealth kill, quietly slitting the victim's throat, useful when the player is trying to avoid detection and doesn't have a Silenced 9mm. The Knife only produces one wanted star when used to stealth kill a police officer. The GTA IV rendition of the Knife resembles the knife portrayed by Sylvester Stallone in the Rambo movies, and is similar in size and shape to the Buck-184 Buckmaster survival knife. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for the staggering amount of $100. Alternatively, it can be picked up from Eddie Low during his second encounter. It can also be taken from the second enemy in the mission Bleed Out. Although silent kills like in GTA San Andreas are not in the game, 5 to 6 strikes with the knife will kill an opponent, and it will not warrant the player a wanted level. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - Can be found at the southernmost end of the series of back alleys. * Malibu Club, Vice Point, Vice Beach - On top level. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Market, Los Santos - Behind the hospital; in front of a loading bay. * Verdant Meadows, Bone County - At the snake farm, southeast of the landing strip. * Bone County - On the western outskirts of Las Venturas; a block north of Ammu-Nation. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Saint Mark's, Portland Island - On top of Marco's Bistro. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Downtown, Vice City Mainland - It can be found in an alley in southern Downtown. Grand Theft Auto IV * South Slopes, Broker - Can be found in an alley to the south of Hickock St. * Rotterdam Hill, Broker - A Knife is at the far end of an alley south of Brucie's apartment off Asparagus Ave, and another Knife is in the alley behind Jermaine Andrews' apartment building on Mohawk Ave. * Schottler, Broker - Can be found in an alley north of Cayuga Ave. * Charge Island - Can be found on the Bohan/Algonquin to Charge Island off-ramp of the east Borough Bridge, past the toll booths. * South Bohan, Bohan - Can be found in a gated section of land off Attica Ave, stuck in a tree. * Industrial, Bohan - Can be found in the southernmost garage near the pier, resting on a car body. This Knife is near a Unique Stunt Jump. * Bohan - Can be found on the north pedestrian walkway of the Northwood Heights Bridge. * Middle Park West, Algonquin - Can be found next to the parking lot where Niko acquires Bryce Dawkins' Infernus after completing all of Bernie Crane's missions. * Middle Park, Algonquin - Can be found at the far end of the subterranean rest area, near the restrooms where Luca Silvestri is shot in the mission Meltdown. * Tudor, Alderney - Can be found just off the northbound on-ramp to the Plumbers Skyway, near a decrepit building and some unused railroad tracks. Alternatively, a parking lot is also next to the location, with some scaffolding which the player can easily climb. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Melee Weapons